


Trouble Maker

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Sixteen Candles (1984)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: “老兄，这可是辆劳斯莱斯！”





	Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> 如果对Jake着迷的是Ted。

“所以，”他们把Caroline合力搬上副驾驶位时，Ted状作不经意地问道，“这是你的车？” 

“不，”Jake把不省人事的Caroline白花花的大腿摆正，“是我爸的车。”

“老兄！这可是辆劳斯莱斯啊！”Ted瞪圆了眼睛，看起来像只充气的小仓鼠。

Jake耸耸肩：“你说你会开。”

“一个进气格栅就要五千块！你有钱吗？我没有！”

“那就别撞上什么东西。”Jake语调平平，毫无感情地看着呻吟扭动的Caroline。他注意到Ted扭曲的表情，只好放软了声音：“就当帮我一次忙好吗，老弟？”

老天。Ted两眼发直。他知道我受不了这一套。

 

&&

Jake打开生物教室后门。正想悄悄溜进去，不想却被一把被拽进了储物柜边。

“你疯了吗？”Ted的手肘死死抵住Jake的胸口，Jake对他小小的身躯里竟能发出这样大的力气感到惊讶。“你干嘛告诉全校你把Caroline甩了？现在大家都以为是我抢走了她！”

Jake仔细打量Ted惊恐的表情。他看起来一点儿也不开心，然而Jake本以为这样做是帮了这小子一个大忙。

Jake思索片刻，突然展开一个堪称灿烂的笑容，耀眼得令Ted眼花缭乱，不由自主地松开了扯住Jake衬衫的手。Jake往下滑了一点，此时Ted不用那么费力地捕捉对方的眼睛了。

“我以为你为她发狂。”

Ted无声地张大了嘴，又合上，反反复复好几次，终究还是什么也没说出来。

“又或者......”Jake注意到自己被解放了禁锢，Ted垂着双手站在自己面前，穿着那件不太合身的奶油色大号衬衫，显得瘦弱又可怜。Jake仿佛良心发现似的，一手搭上Ted瘦削的肩膀，突然凑近他的耳边，这个毫无顾忌的举动引发了一连串不受控制的惊吓和退缩。甚至，还有点别的什么——Jake迷惑地看着近距离，以肉眼可见速度飞快变红的耳朵。

有什么突然击中了他。

甚至不用和理智斗争，Jake立刻知道自己该做什么。于是他用另一只手绕过面前男孩儿的腰——也许上面一点点，他还不敢做的那么明目张胆——嘴唇凑到那只红通通的耳朵边，温柔的说道：“也许下课后我们可以继续这个话题。”

他真想看看这不可一世的小鬼此刻是何种表情。

完


End file.
